A database may store data organized, for example, as tables (consisting of rows of data records and columns, which mark or indicate data record field attributes). A database management system (DBMS) may include software applications specially designed, for example, for the definition, creation, querying, update, and administration of the database. The software applications may allow interaction with a user, other applications (e.g., business applications), and the database itself, for example, to capture and analyze data.
A business or organization may store a large number of data records (e.g., millions of data records) in a database. Often while using or administering the database, there may be a need to copy portions of the stored data, for example, to another database, client computer or business application. The database may include a built-in “copy” feature or tool for copying database tables. However, commonly available database copy tools may have performance limitations (e.g., in efficiently copying a large amount data) at least when used in some integrated technology platforms or with some database types. Further, the built-in database copy feature or tool may not be available or accessible to external users (e.g., business application users) of the database without implementing elaborate access and authorization procedures.
Consideration is now being given to database copy features and tools that are useful in a variety of circumstances including, for example, copying of large amounts of data, and copying of data in a parallel mode. Attention is directed to increasing the efficiency of database copy tools and to database copy tools that can be triggered from within business application computing platforms.